


the stars say hello

by swanfairie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfairie/pseuds/swanfairie
Summary: something soft, for once. featuring my characters janess, allister and the constellation.
Kudos: 2





	the stars say hello

There is a place in this world only seen in dreams. Soft, pale, silvery grass carpets the ground, and up above the night sky twinkles with stars. It is a peaceful place. There is always a soft breeze and a sound like distant wind chimes.

Janess Goldenblade closes her eyes to sleep in her cheap inn room, and when she opens them she is here, alone with the stars. She is not afraid - it is hard to be afraid in such a place, and she has heard tell of it before from her brother.

Her brother is beloved by these stars. They have given him healing magic, and starlight at his fingertips. He loves the stars just as much as they love him. He has told Janess before how they take him to this peaceful place and speak to him.

Now the stars begin to do the same with her, softly, gently, careful not to alarm her. _“hello. do you know that you are dreaming?”_

“I do. I know of this place. It’s as lovely as I’ve been told.”

_“ah. so you are not afraid? that is good. many are, at first.”_

“I’m alright. May I know why you have brought me here?”

The stars seem to take a deep breath _“we love you, sweet janess. we are few, and not very powerful, but we have given your brother a little magic to keep, and we have just enough for one more.”_

_“we offer you the same gift we gave him. we seek nothing in return but kindness to others. would you like to take it?”_

Janess considers, and then gently shakes her head. “No, thank you. I’m not built for that kind of magic. I’m honoured, of course I am, but the responsibility of it would be too much. You chose well when you picked my brother out; I haven’t seen him so happy in years. But I’ll stick to what I know. Thank you all the same.”

 _“we understand,”_ the stars whisper, _“we understand. you have found your path, we will not force another upon you. but there is another gift, something to aid you, that we think you will like.”_

Something lands softly in Janess’s hands. A pendant on a slim silver chain, a bright white crystal warm and glowing with starlight. _“we offer a blessing, a special one for you. you will always shine. whenever you sing, people will notice. wherever you perform, people will flock to you. you will be seen, and you will shine.”_

She smiles. “This I can take, I think. Thank you. I’ll treasure it.” She slips the necklace on. “It’s beautiful. Everything you touch with your light is beautiful.”  
_“that includes you, now. we love you, sweet janess, for you bring joy to all around you. thank you for all that you do.”_

“Well, I do try. Thank you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart.”

_“would you like to go back, now?”_

She nods. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

_“of course. tell your brother we said hello.”_

The sparkling sky fades, and she opens her eyes to the familiar sight of cracked plaster and threadbare furniture. Allister is sat on the bed opposite, polishing his shield. He looks up. “Morning. Did you sleep well?”

She nods, a little dazedly. “Yes. Very well.

"Have any dreams?”

Janess looks down, and sees a little bright mark just below her collarbone, where the pendant rested, and smiles. “I did. A lovely dream. The stars say hello.”


End file.
